


esoteric

by Wahmenitu



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Foggy is the best as usual, Gen, Identity Reveal, M/M, soft matt, y'all already KNO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: Vigilantes are criminals. In the eyes of the law, in the eyes of most of the public... fighting violence with violence doesn't solve anything. Ever. Bottom line. Foggy has spent his life learning about the system created to put these kind of people away. He believed in that system. He was part of that system.And Matt Murdock had destroyed that belief and that trust with eight words."This city needs me in that mask, Foggy."
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	esoteric

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some Matt Murdock so I wrote some Matt Murdock

He didn't know what to do.

His best friend. His partner. The love of his fucking life. The bane of his existence... was a vigilante.

His best friend is a vigilante and now Foggy has to decide whether or not to call up Brett and have him arrested.

He sits down heavily at the bar at Josie's, and for once, he says nothing. He can't think of anything to say, which is the most telling of all. Foggy always has something to say. A witty remark to make, a quick quip that throws off even the best of prosecutors. He knows the questions to ask to destroy a testimony.

And, up until about an hour and a half ago, Foggy knew that he would ask all of these questions and make all of these remarks with Matt Murdock at his side.

He doesn't know that anymore.

He doesn't know what to say.

Josie puts a bottle down in front of him. Blank label, dark glass. She doesn't ask, because Josie never knows the questions to ask. She does, however, know _when_ not to ask. She moves away down the bar and leaves him alone. He doesn't know whether or not he's grateful.

He just doesn't know anymore.

Vigilantes are criminals. In the eyes of the law, in the eyes of most of the public... fighting violence with violence doesn't solve anything. Ever. Bottom line. Foggy has spent his life learning about the system created to put these kind of people away. He _believed_ in that system. He was part of that system.

And Matt Murdock had destroyed that belief and that trust with eight words.

_This city needs me in that mask, Foggy._

Maybe it did. But it didn't change the truth of the rest of their conversation. Matt needed the mask. There was an addiction there. That was the only way to put it, to make any sense of it.

Matt had an addiction, and someday, it was going to get him killed.

And Foggy had to decide whether to be complicit in that or not.

There were weeks, and then there was Fisk, and then they were taking Fisk down together, and then there was Daredevil.

Hell's Kitchen had its very own Devil, the streets said.

He'll come runnin' if you're screamin' they said.

But what happened when the Devil screamed?

Who was there to hear him?

Even in sleep, Matthew was rarely relaxed.

He twisted in bed. Wound the sheets around himself and then fought to get away from them, always fighting. Always, always fighting.

Sometimes, he made noises.

Soft whimpers.

Maybe the whisper of a name. Some, Foggy recognized. Others, he didn't.

Jack, he knew. Elektra, he knew. Karen, he knew.

But sometimes, Matt would whisper 'the Sister' or 'Adrian.' These people, Foggy didn't knew. And what he now knew of Matt's life, he wasn't sure he wanted to know. The Sisters he could chalk up to Matt's time in the orphanage. But there were so many other names that Foggy could only guess at origins. Maybe foster homes, maybe other orphans. Foggy wanted to know everything about Matthew, but he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to handle all of it.

Foggy started off on the couch.

He needed to make sure Matt came home okay, he'd said. That was all. How was he supposed to sleep at night when he knew Matt was out there in barely more than pajamas, beating ass and getting his ass beat in return?

He lasted about three days until one night, Matt woke screaming.

"Buddy- hey- whoa. It's me. Hey, you know me. It's Foggy, Matt. It's Foggy-"

"Foggy?"

There he was.

"Foggy," Matt repeated, eyes roving across the ceiling above as he brought himself back. "Foggy," he said again, and his eyes fluttered shut as his breathing began to slow and the knobs of his spine sank into the mattress.

"Right here, buddy," Foggy confirmed, seating himself on the edge of the bed with a hand on Matt's arm. "I'm right here... what was it?"

"Assassin," Matt replies, which is surprising. Matt loves brushing off his nightmares. He claims he's the Man Without Fear, because that's what Hell's Kitchen needs him to be. He's not afraid. He's never afraid, because he's the Devil of Hell's Kitchen and he's dragging every lowlife back to the brimstone below with him.

He's not afraid.

He can't afford to be afraid.

But maybe, maybe here with Foggy he can be vulnerable.

"There's an assassin," Matt continues. "Goes by Deadpool. Back in the city. Doesn't miss. Once he's got a hit out on you, that's it. Russians have already hired him."

"Hired him for who?" Foggy asks, not because he doesn't know the answer. But he needs to hear it himself. He needs to know that this is real, that he might lose Matt.

"Me, Fogs... he was coming after me."

And Foggy always has something to say. His mama said he came out of the womb chattering like a monkey. But there's another reason Foggy was made to be an attorney.

He listens, too.

"Was?" he repeats, taking a slow, shaky breath.

"Was," Matt repeats with a little nod against his pillow. His eyes open and move towards Foggy, settling somewhere around his nose. It's close enough to make Foggy smile. Without a thought he reaches out, pushing a hand into Matt's thick, dark hair and Matt leans into it.

It's a soft noise that Foggy's heard before. He's heard it when Matt wakes up soft and sleepy. Sometimes he would roll over in his dorm bed into the sun streak that spilled across his sheets and settle again. It's a happy noise that Foggy has categorized in his brain.

"I'll be on the couch if you need me, man," Foggy begins to stand but Matt reaches for him blindly. He gropes across the sheets, even though he must know where Foggy is seated, and grabs a fistful of Foggy's t-shirt.

"Can hear your bones creakin' and your muscles achin' Fogs," he murmurs. "Couch ain't comfortable- stay here with me."

And Foggy's strong.

And Foggy always knows what to say.

And Foggy always listens to what he needs to hear.

And Foggy will break every rule he's ever known, and go against every law he still fights to uphold-

And he will do it all for Matt Murdock.

They say the Devil walks with the shadows.

They say if you scream, he'll come runnin'.

Foggy knows that the Devil will fight tooth and nail for you. He'll give his blood if it means yours is safe.

They say he's the Man Without Fear, but Foggy knows better.

It's just another one of Matt Murdock's secrets that he'll take to the grave.

**Author's Note:**

> wahmenitu.tumblr.com
> 
> (I finally changed it lol)
> 
> Stay safe, wash your hands, self-isolate y'all.


End file.
